Reach
by Handsome Awkward
Summary: Just a poem I came up with.. Huddy Hope you like it. Some mature references


**A/N: Hope you enjoy please review! My first slightly smut fic.**

**REACH**

Pain.

Agony

Forcing itself into my heart.

I watch him stare into space

As if he is waiting for something,

Someone

My heart bleeds for him

My conscious aches for him

My life lives through him

Anger builds up now

Watching him limp away

This is my fault

He is tortured day by day

She left him

They left him

He was alone

He needed someone

My mind

Rushing

Harsh light

Anger

Building, building

My feet carry me

Destination unknown

Parking lot only steps away

My spot is waiting

The silver of my car glistening

I'm closer

I can see inside now

The leather of the seats inviting

My comfort long forgotten

Woe taking its place

My eyes tearing up

Nothing will fall

The road is short

The trip should be short

Wrong

The trip is long

My mind is racing

Again

Pushing

Again

Anger

Again

The door I've memorized

The frame

The size

The color

I reach for the knob

The golden glimmer representing a line that is about to be crossed

Through the hall

The walls seem like they are getting closer

My feet still carry me

The number

His number

His door

His life

About to be intruded

I wonder?

Does he mind company?

Does he secretly enjoy it?

His heart ache?

His pain and agony?

Could they be cured by a true friend?

No

Wilson has proven that.

He never gave up

I gave up

I'm weak

I try hard not to let the tears that have been waiting to be shed fall

Everyday

I wish

No.

I need to get in

I knock

Once

Twice

The door swings open

I am unfazed

Though

I remember his bike

It reminds me of him

Alone

Strong but waiting to be crushed

Vulnerable but hides behind its exterior

His eyes

My gaze lifts to his eyes

Blue

Searing in me like a knife

Cold

Pained

Anger

Years of hatred

Blue

Was he always this way?

Forcing a wall around him

Forcing everyone to stay away

Forcing the people who care out

Forever?

Speed of Vicoden filling his senses

Making him unreasonable

Making him unorganized

Making him passionate about such things

Doctor

Sarcasm

Bitterness

His things

Autism comes to mind

His game

His way

His carpet

His pills

His life

His bike

His Stacey

Not Mark's

Not Wilson's

His job

His whiteboard

His body

His pancreas

His anger

All about him

He was an only child

He has told me he hated him

His father

Pushing him away

Forcing everyone away

Getting angry at everything that doesn't go his way

Forcing everyone away

Harsh

Painful

Rich

Agony

Bitter

Pills

Burning

Throat

Bullet

From the gun

I pity him

But I can't

He hates that

So do I

I can't pity him

No one can

He needs love

No one is willing

No one cares

No one understands

He likes to think that

Right?

No, wrong

He needs love

Love

I reach for him

He pushes away

I reach again

He does the same

I don't give up

He doesn't either

He pushes my arm away once more

I speak

Unnatural

It sounds awkward and tamed

When it's calm and wild

Oxymoron to its fullest

Who did this to him?

Who made him this way?

I go through his history

Mother?

Father?

Stacey?

Friend?

Who?

I look into is eyes again

Cold

Hard

Questions

I need answers

Short sweet answers would do

His usual metophors even

His antsy way about him

He needs this

I can't take it

My hand on his shoulder

His eyes lowering

Leveling with said hand

He looks unnatural

He looks forbidden

I want him

I tell him this

He doesn't seem surprised

He looks of his usual attire

Like I can read through him

Only I can't

I wish I could know his deepest darkest secret

I look back into his eyes

He glances down

His eyes move foward

He looks behind me

Throws his cane elsewhere

He pulls me inside

Rushing

The door slamming

The same door I'm thrown against in haste

Frustration

Anger

Lust

Burning

Passion

Love?

Hardly

The door against my back

His raspy lips against my neck

Oh, his lips

So soft yet so course

How?

Stubble and thin skin making it all the more pleasurable

My arms curled around his torso

His hard

Overworked

Torso

Pulling him closer

Closer

One more fragment

They'd be one

One

One person molded from two

I pull back

Gasping

Forcing air into my lungs

I reach for him

He pulls away

I try again

Same response

He pulls me forward and pushes me back

Whiplash

Comes to mind

His hands are racy

His mouth is fast

Skilled

Experienced

His fingers

Pianist

Pull at my shirt

Ribs

Breasts

Bra

'Snap'

Clothing is shed

Leaving a trail of garments behind

He's breathless

So am I

I reach for him

He pulls away

No strings

That is what he would say

I know I should give up

I can't

The bed is near

I'm thrown upon it

I feel the springs gently squeak in strain of my weight

I bounce slightly

He is beside me

Pushing me down

Between my thighs

Rubbing

Circling

Throbbing

He's in me

I can't take much more

Harder

Faster

More

More

He is thrusting

Pushing

Fucking

What I need

What he needs

I pull him closer

Arms still around him

My lips are cascading over his throat

His are letting out shallow breaths

The pang in my heart subsides slightly but I need more

I pull closer

He pushes harder

I need more

I hear his hoars voice

"Lisa"

Moans

Grunts

Sighs

My own voice following

"Greg"

Whimpers

Screams

Soothing words

Spilling

Overflowing

Shaking

Blacking out gloriously

Painfully wonderful

Tears spring to my eyes

I let them roll down my face

My mind is racing

I reach for him

He reaches back

**END**

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. I just came up with it in like 10 minutes so if you don't like it tell me.**


End file.
